1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric razors having an electrical stimulation feature that makes hair stand up for a closer shave. The razor may be deactivated and the article may be used as a hand held electrical stimulator.
2. Background
Most men shave on a regular basis and there are a number of choices in shaving devices that men can currently select from, including a razor and an electric razor. Women however, for the purposes of shaving their legs, do not typically use an electric razor and instead shave with a razor while in the shower or bathtub, which can be very inconvenient. There are many types of electric razors available having rotating or reciprocating blades. Usually the blades are configured beneath a screen whereby hair protrudes through and is cut by the blades.
As a person ages, the muscles in the face lose their tightness and elasticity causing the face to droop or sag, making a person appear older. Electrical stimulation of muscles can tighten muscles and firm up the face, thereby preventing or reversing sagging. Electrical stimulation of tissue may have any number of other advantages and benefits including, but not limited to, acne prevention, muscle toning, wound healing acceleration, collagen restoration and the like.